theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 7, 2016/Chat log
6:06 Loving77 boop 6:06 Williamm258 hi 6:16 Dragonian King hi guys 6:19 Loving77 hii silly 7:13 Williamm258 hi bro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nbuCPx-314&list=LLMVuCN-f_cW1L6uGbikFPQg&index=15 tell me what you think 7:39 Loving77 hi jony 7:40 Dragonian King hey jony 7:51 Williamm258 hi jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 8:10 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and Will Sup Peep 8:11 Dragonian King hi lily 8:20 Cfljony22 guys who else is super happy 8:22 Williamm258 i'm sad ;( 8:40 Dragonian King i think im just regular happy 8:53 Cfljony22 im happy CUZ GRAVITY FALLS IS ENDING COME AT ME 8:55 Williamm258 it did 8:56 Flower1470 the finale was last month 8:57 Dragonian King have you been living under a rock 8:58 Cfljony22 well i dont watch it so im gonna count that as a win considering how close i was 8:59 Dragonian King can i ban him 8:59 Cfljony22 i mean technically you can but really you cant 8:59 Dragonian King what 9:00 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:00 Dragonian King bye peep 9:00 Williamm258 bye guys 9:01 Dragonian King bye will 9:01 Cfljony22 happy annual gravity falls ended day 9:01 Dragonian King lily let me ban him please 9:01 Cfljony22 hey 9:01 Flower1470 ill allow it 9:01 Cfljony22 freedom of speech 9:01 Dragonian King you have freedom of speech but i'm banning anti-gravity falls opinoins opinions* 9:01 Cfljony22 and opinion ok Cfljony22 has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Cfljony22. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Dragonian King ik i could've just kicked him but that was more fun ooo 9:02 Cfljony22 GRAVITY FALLS IS TRASH 9:02 Flower1470 yup Cfljony22 has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Cfljony22. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:02 Dragonian King time to update the ruelz 9:02 Cfljony22 LILY JUST AGREED WITH ME 9:02 Dragonian King rulez* no she didn't she agreed with me 9:03 Cfljony22 NOPE SHE SAID THAT AFTER I SAID MY THING COMFIRMED 9:03 Dragonian King lily clarify please 9:03 Cfljony22 SCREENSHOTTED IT DOESNT MATTER ITS ALREADY CONFIRMED 9:04 Dragonian King well she has a gravity falls avatar Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:04 Dragonian King so even if she thinks it's trash (which she doesn't) that must mean she thinks it's very good quality trash 9:04 Cfljony22 OR 9:04 Dragonian King ooo 9:04 Cfljony22 LILY HAS CHANGED HER PROFILE PIC 3 TIMES IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS 3 SIDES TO A TRIANGLE WHAT TRIANGLE IS IN GRAVITY FALLS BILLY AND BILLY IS ABSOULTE TRASH SO SHES SECRETLY TELLING US EVEN THO SHE HAS THE AVATAR IT SUCKS AND ALSO SILLY 9:06 Dragonian King The Awesome Webkinz Wiki:The Rulez go read the rulez 9:06 Cfljony22 YOUR USER NAME IS DRAGON KING RIGHT 10 LETTERS IN IT 9:07 Dragonian King 13 letters actually 9:07 Cfljony22 No its dragonian king i mean dragon king 9:07 Dragonian King yeah and my username isn't dragon king 9:07 Cfljony22 its dragon king right what is it then 9:07 Dragonian King dragonian king 9:07 Cfljony22 IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS 10 DIVIDED BY THE AMOUNT OF GRAVITY FALLS VIEWERS IS 2 RIGHT 2 SIDES TO A LINE A LINE HAS 4 LETTERS IN IT 4 PLUS THE AMOUNT OF BOBA FETT PROFILE PICTURES IS 5 AND YOU KNOW WHAT ALSO HAS 5 LETTERS IN IT? TRASH SO THEREFOR GRAVITY FALLS= TRASH 9:09 Dragonian King your logic seems very flawedd flawed* don't make me show you the story 9:10 Cfljony22 WAIT SILLY NO NOT THE STORY im petrified 9:10 Dragonian King lily should i show him the story 9:10 Cfljony22 silly you cant show me anything i havent seen or felt before trust me when i say that so come at me sill 9:11 Dragonian King ok you asked for it 9:11 Cfljony22 actually i never asked for it 9:11 Dragonian King but when i show you this remember that it's your own fault 9:12 Cfljony22 if anything i said i was petrified 9:12 Dragonian King well you said "come at me sill" 9:12 Cfljony22 your names not sill is it 9:12 Dragonian King IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT MY NAME IS 9:12 Cfljony22 no it doesnt but it matters who sill's name is which isnt you but now im asking for it 9:14 Dragonian King hold on 9:14 Cfljony22 silly pepperhopper 9:14 Dragonian King i want to get lily's advice on this first that's not my name either even though it doesn't matter what it is 9:15 Cfljony22 silly super hopper pepper ill skype her 9:15 Dragonian King ask lily if i should show you "the story" 9:15 Cfljony22 ooo scarrry silly idk if you know this or not but i myself have played alien isolation, until dawn, and amniesa and it doesnt get much worse than aliean isolation tbgh tbh 9:16 Dragonian King i think this does 9:17 Cfljony22 i doubt it lily do you know what alien isolation is the ps4 game yea ok silly at least tell me this is it spooky or something else 9:18 Dragonian King it's not a scary story i think 9:18 Cfljony22 then im good lol 9:18 Dragonian King don't worry it's worse 9:18 Cfljony22 idk if you know but i use ifunny alot so im pretty much immune to anything thats not real im waiting idk how long it takes for u to pm one person but 9:19 Dragonian King i was hoping for just a simple yes or no in the chat 9:20 Cfljony22 yes there u go 9:20 Dragonian King from lily 9:20 Cfljony22 yes from lily whatever spooky scary skeletons your gonna send 9:21 Dragonian King ok well that's good enough 9:21 Cfljony22 would ya just get on with it cuz monday night raw is on and OMG GUYS ARE YOU SERIOUS WTF WHY 9:23 Flower1470 idk what you're talking about silly 9:24 Cfljony22 I JUST WON 10,000,000 $ 9:24 Dragonian King good for you 9:24 Cfljony22 NO IM CERAL 9:24 Dragonian King hi ceral 9:24 Cfljony22 lily ill skype it to u i clicked on the link and bang im rich 9:24 Flower1470 that's what they all say 9:25 Dragonian King and all you had to do was give them your credit cards and social security number! :D 9:25 Flower1470 lol 9:25 Cfljony22 THATS IT I KNOW LILY ILL SEND U SOME OF IT LATER I NEED TO GO GET MY DADS WALLET REAL QUICK 9:25 Flower1470 sure 9:26 Cfljony22 so for this horrible story is a trading card game 9:27 Dragonian King i want some too 9:27 Cfljony22 too bad i dont have much to spare bro im gonna buy a golded bar of gold 9:27 Dragonian King you don't have much to spare of 10 mil? 9:27 Flower1470 @silly he likes me more sry 9:27 Dragonian King :( lily do you want to share 9:27 Flower1470 no way i have a tuition to pay man 9:28 Cfljony22 lel Category:Chat logs Category:March 2016